


Just Can't Wait To Be King

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [87]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, King Stingy Will Not Stand For This Nonsense, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: The kids decide to make their own Halloween outfits out of things they find around the house after Sportacus teaches them more about recycling.





	Just Can't Wait To Be King

Stephanie’s living room was filled with toilet paper rolls, plastic plates, paper cups, cardboard, and other items the five friends has fished out of the neighborhood's recycling bins.

“So Sportacus said we can make costumes out of this stuff,” Trixie stated, “But did he say  _how_?”

Pixel picked up a glass bottle, “If we make the cardboard into boxes again, we can glue a bunch of this stuff to our clothes and go as recycle bins?”

“Come on, guys, we can do better than that!” Stephanie said, “We just have to use our imaginations!”

Stingy, who had been meticulously sorting the mess, cried “Ah-HA!” and held up an empty plastic butter container. “Stephanie, where are your scissors?”

Stephanie grabbed a pair from her room and handed them to Stingy, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer, instead cutting away at the rim of the container. The other four watched in silence. “Ta dah!” Stingy held up the container again. Only now, since he had cut jagged edges into one side and taken out the bottom, it looked more like a crown. Sure enough, he placed it on his head with a grin. “King Stingy is  _back_!”

“That’s so cool!!” Trixie cried. She jumped into the pile, sifting through everything, “Is there another one?! I wanna be a king too!”

“We can’t  _both_  be king!”

“I wanna be King Ziggy!”

“No!”

* * *

 

Hours later, Sportacus knocked on the door of Stephanie’s house. “Kids? Are you okay in there?”

The door swung open and the kids started pouring out. Pixel, who wore two cardboard boxed covered in tin foil, shouted, “Check it out! I’m the Robot King!” He pointed at the container crown on his head.

Trixie, with six long trails of paper towel rolls strapped to her back, said, “I’m the Spider King!” She ran in circles making clicking noises and using her fingers to make pincers.

Stephanie ran out and did a twirl, showing off her tutu made out of paper plates, “I am the Ballerina King!”

Sportacus found he couldn’t stop laughing. When Ziggy stepped out, he actually had to lower himself to the ground least he fall over in mirth. The boy held a large cardboard box around his waist with four paper plates acting as wheels.

“Dun dudun dah! I am King Train! Choo choooo!”

Stingy stepped out of the house with a grumpy scowl on his face. He was also wearing a crown. A long cape of paper plates and tin foil was draped around his shoulders. Toilet paper rolls acted as bracers on his wrists, bottles caps set in them like jewels. 

“And _I_ ,” he announce regally, “am King Stingy! _Ruler_ of all the other kings and— why are you laughing?!”


End file.
